Naruto Rampage
by The Sakura Alchemist
Summary: Naruto and the gang go into the t.v. world and kill almost everyone in their path. From Bear in the big blue house to adult swim. WARNING!CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE!No flamers please for im doing this for ur sake lol jk.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Baby Shows

Naruto Rampage 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the shows in this story.

Hello people it's my first story so I hope u like it please! Darthnaruto helped me with this a little bit.

Chapter 1 Enter Baby Shows

All the kids are at a party and slept over…

"Hey what's on t.v.!" Kiba yells while he pours orange juice in the glass,

"I dunno lets see" Shikamaru yells back….

"Oh crap its those damn baby shows" he yells again.

"U mean like blues clues and backyardigans and stanley and that crap? Sasuke says,

"Yup its that damn crap all morning long" Naruto laughs back.

Sakura, Deidara, Hinata, Temari and Ino enter the room giggling with freshly painted nails.

"Oh god damn what are we gonna do now all morning?"Choji says worryingly.

Suddenly…

The Naruto characters all go in the t.v. and in the show called "Bear in the big blue house" and this is what they did…

"Omg we're outside the shit blue house what are we gonna do?"Sasuke asks,

"Dude don't say omg that is so geekish say oh my god yeah mkay" Naruto says.

"Well Sasuke it kinda obvious were going to kill the people who live in the big blue house"Shino answers back,

"oh right" Sakura yells.

They knock on the door Knock Knock the door opens…

"Oh hello I've never met u guys before so where are u…

Interrupts himself by sniffing the Naruto group…

"U smell like pancakes!" bear said but then…

Slice Head bobbling on the floor The bear is still standing then the next moment he falls down slowly…

DUN DUN DUN!

"Oh yeah our first kill!"Deidara yells excitingly


	2. Chapter 2 Funny Massacre

Naruto Rampage Chapter 2:

_Funny Massacre!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the shows in this story.

Hi people today's a new start of something beautiful or do I mean hilarious (lol)! Ok I hope u like this next chapter because I made it even funnier than last time so please enjoy!

"Oh yeah our first kill!" Deidara yells excitingly.

"Ok lets get the rest of them." Gaara says while moving into the big blue house.

"There's one!" Shikamaru yells.

They see a little orange bear. They surround it and slice both its arms off. The bear screams and runs to another room, but unfortunately it gets shot by shuriken and falls down to its bleeding death. They go to the next room and see a green raccoon swinging on a rope. Naruto grabs it by the tail and strangles it with the rope. They enter the kitchen; see a little blue mouse, they stomp on it and the guts explode out. The Naruto gang go to the backyard and see two mental purple otters swimming in the pond.

"Look Pip, new friends!" Pop said

"Oh yeah we're your "_best"_ friends." Naruto says sarcastically

They grab the two otters and rip their heads off then watch the blood splatter out.

"Ok I think that's all of them" Hinata said satisfied.

"No we still need to get shadow and that bitch Luna" Sasuke answers back

They enter the house again and start chanting for shadow.

_Where oh where is shadow?_ _Where oh where is shadow? Where could she be?_

"Hahaha hello I'm here" Shadow giggles

"There she is! Charge!" Kiba yells

"What story do u want to hear?" Shadow asks

"Uhhh the story when u die!" Shino yells

"What! Noooooooo!" Shadow shrieks.

Ino uses her art of valentine technique and makes Shadow commit suicide by suffocating herself.

"Ok let's go get Luna" Naruto says

"Yeah that bitch pisses me off when she sings _Goodbye_" Temari laughs

"Don't worry Temari it's gonna be Goodbye for her tonight" Kankuro smiles.

The Naruto group wait until its nightfall…they go up to the balcony and wait for her…

"Hello new friends how was today?" Luna asks

"Oh it was sooooooooooo damn fun!" Sasuke says redneckly (lol!)

"Oh that's good. Now lets sing the goodbye song." Luna said

"Ok!" the Naruto group said with an evil smirk on their face.

They sing the damn _Goodbye _song…They have images in their mind of how the day was and

images of the animal's corpses. Then at the end of the song they throw shuriken at the moon

and instead of rising it falls straight to hell.

"Well I guess we're done here" Hinata says satisfied

"Yup" Sasuke agreed

"So now what do we do" Sakura asks

"We don't know" Gaara says.

What they don't remember is that they left Tenten back at the house in the Naruto world and she watched them kill all the idiotic animals right down on the couch drinking some nice hot cocoa and she changed the channel …

Well I hope u liked the story ill write more A.S.A.P. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Ninjas No Ninjutsu!

Naruto Rampage Chapter 3

_Ninjas No Ninjutsu!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the shows in this story

Hi people thanks for all the reviews I really enjoyed reading them! Thanks for reading this far (smile)!

"What's happening!" Neji yells

"I don't know! Probably Tenten switched the channel or even turned the TV off!" Lee answers back

"What? Tenten didn't come with us!" Naruto yells.

The gang are in some type portal to other channels…Apparently they go into Nick Jr…

They drop from the sky and they hear some very annoying music.

"_You can lead the wa-a-aay! Hey! Hey! Doodoo Dora Doodoo Dora!"…._

"Oh crap its Dora the explorer. I hate that fucking show." Sasuke says angrily

"Well this shows going down and I also mean financially!" Kiba yells

"Hola! I'm Dora!" Dora greets herself

"Ummm… Hello bitch we're konoha's best ninjas and we're here to kill you and your friends!" Ino says evilly

"Uh oh! Now everyone say it with me. Ninjas No Ninjutsu! C'mon!"

"_Ninjas No Ninjutsu!"_

"God she actually thinks we're falling for this." Shikamaru whispers to the gang

"_Ninjas No Ninjutsu!"_

"_Ninjas No Nin-_

**Slice!** The gang cut off Dora's upper body and blood splashes out very quickly.

Dora's animal friends gasp and scream in horror.

"Jeez I'm getting pretty hungry probably for some blue monkey ramen…" Naruto says while drooling

"I think I'll have the Spanish purple squirrel soup…" Gaara says

"Yeah I want some blue beef jerky…" Kankuro agrees.

"Oh can I have lizard steak." Kiba says.

The Naruto group burn them alive except the cow because they wanted some milk from it and they milked it, then slaughter it for the meat. They all enjoyed a very good meal served with the best blue milk ever.

A few hours later…

"Hey guys I smell something that stinks like shit." Shino says

"Yeah me too!" Kiba agrees.

Out of a sudden a masked orange fox appears from the bushes.

"Hey fox we see you already, you can stop sneaking up on us now dickhead!" Sakura yells.

"Fine but you better take that back about me stinking like shit and being a dickhead!" the fox yells

"By the way isn't your name sniper or swifter or stupid right?" Sasuke asks

"Its actually Swiper and I'm here to swipe all your stuff!" Swiper yells

"Your welcome to try little fox!" Temari yells back

Swiper sneaks up to them, but Shino uses his clan's special move of bugs.

Unsurprisingly his arms rip off and dies of a lot of blood loss.

"I hope Tenten switches the channel again cause I'm kinda getting bored of this show" Naruto says

"Yeah same here" Deidara agrees

Tenten switches the channel again…..

Dun! Dun! Dun!

I hope u enjoyed Chapter 3 I'll make the next chapter even funnier feel free to help me deicide witch shows to go in the story. Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Byebye!


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare on Sesame Street

Naruto Rampage Chapter 4

_Nightmare on Sesame Street!_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but the truth is I don't (duh!). I don't own Sesame Street either. (Lol)

Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't wrote in a long time its just I've been watching lots of Fullmetal Alchemist and kinda got depressed of the news of a new baby brother and Nina Tucker's death (again really sorry) but I have read all the reviews and it really cheered me up to read that people enjoy what I write and thanks to everyone who reviewed, now lets get to the story (finally…).

"Oh no not another channel!" Sakura yells

"No… no not Sesame Street the most babyish show ever…" Ino whispers quietly

"Oh look new neighbours!" Big Bird screams excitingly

"Oh look it's a chicken to eat in ramen!" Naruto screams like a psychopath

"What?" Big Bird asks

"Oh nothing…" Sasuke replies

"Well anywho all the neighbours and I are gonna have a tea party and you all are welcome to come." Big bird says

"Sure we'll all come" Shino says and they all have an evil twinkle in their eyes.

Three hours later…

"Hey guys I made these cookies and I put acid in it hee hee." Hinata tells the group secretly.

"Duh I noticed you idiot!" Neji yells (jeez he looks like he wants to punch someone)

"Hey Cookie Monster!" Sasuke calls over

"Yes? **Sniff sniff **cookies? Cookies!" The Cookie Monster gobbles up the cookies.

"Okay everyone the party's starting…NOW!"

Everyone starts dancing cheesy moves (you know the kind like the scuba diving one and the one when you put your hands threw your face…yup really cheesy…).

"Hey guys I don't believe we've me- Elmo says

"Okay I stabbed him now lets go and finish off the rest…" Deidara whispers

"'Kay…" Temari whispers back. Then the cookie monster fell down and died a slow and painful death (yay!) cause of the poison.

"lets kill all of these pedifiles!" Sasuke yells

Then they slick the throat of Count von Count.

"Hey it's a fucking vampire that means you have to cut it's heart out." Naruto tells Kiba

"Oh really? More fun!" Kiba yells. And then they kill the rest (how they die will be revealed later)

"Now children today's show was sponsored by the number 666" The group says. Next to the number you can see Big Birds Head bleeding and has white eyes (insane laugh).

"And today's show was also sponsored by the letter death." They continued. Next to the "letter" you see a trashcan burning (looks like they put gasoline in it…) and Elmo being hanged (I know, I know we stabbed him but we hanged him aswell).

"Hey look Elmo's feet stopped moving!" Sakura yells

"YAY!" The group scream.

Then Tenten got bored so she put in a dvd…

Well that's it for today I'll probably write the next chapter in four days, so see you then! Oh by the way I'll try to make the chapter funnier (me holding my hands and thinking… insane laugh).


End file.
